Remind Me to Breathe
by GoDdEsS oF dEaTh
Summary: Kaoru is orphaned by a soulless vampire on a dark night. Transformed into a monster herself, she vows revenge on her family's killer. Dark fic. Vampires yay! BK. Rated M for violence, language, and sexual situations. RR if you please!
1. Chapter 1

Rating: R for violence, language, and more later...

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or the characters involved in the series. Woe is me!

* * *

Remind Me to Breathe: Prologue

Kaoru ran.

Tears streaming from her eyes, sobs choking her, and blood staining her hands, she ran barefoot through the forest, trying to shut out the horrifying images that were there every time she closed her eyes.

He had come without warning. A creature of the night. Her father had tried to protect them, but in moments he had been sliced to pieces. Her brothers had followed. Then her mother and her sisters, their blood splattering across the walls, the ground, her body...She wanted to scream, but she couldn't let him find her. So she ran. Ran with the hope that she would survive, that she wouldn't meet the gory end of her beloved family.

Her bare feet were scratched and bleeding from the rough ground. She could barely see in the pitch black night. Branchless trees surrounded her, the dim moonlight making them look like towering, frozen black snakes. Every shadow seemed to move towards her, ready to drag her down and suffocate her. But she didn't stop. She had to live.

"There you are, pet."

She screamed. He was standing in front of her, shadows hiding his face. But she could see the blood that drenched his entire body and the sword in his hand. She tried to escape, but he grabbed her and shoved her roughly against a tree. Crying, she struggled, but it was no use.

"Don't cry," he murmured against her ear. He nuzzled her neck, making her shudder in terror. "I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to give you a present." She gasped as she felt his tongue on her flesh. "The gift of eternal life."

Two sharp blades abruptly sunk into her tender neck. She tried to cry out, but no sound would come forth. She realized it was his teeth that had punctured her. He sucked, and she could feel the life being drained away. Tears continued to slide down her cheeks as the warmth left her body. It felt as if her very soul was being sucked from her.

When he finally pulled away, her limp body fell to the ground. Feeling lost and delirious, she looked up. In the moonlight, she could see amber eyes and blood red hair.

"Farewell, pet." He smirked down at her, then disappeared into the darkness.

Kaoru watched him leave, the moisture pouring from her eyes never ceasing. And with the last dregs of her shredded soul, she vowed to exact vengeance on the murderer of her family...and her humanity.

* * *

To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. I'm so happy you want to read more! Hopefully I won't disappoint. -

Warning: This chapter contains violence and some illicit behavior. If you are offended by these things, please don't read on! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own RK or any of its characters. I simply abuse them by putting them in my stories.

* * *

Remind Me to Breathe

_Chapter 2: Heat of the Moment

* * *

_

The sun began to die behind the towering skyscrapers of the city. Kaoru watched the people on the street below hurrying home, trying to escape the night. Trying to escape the monsters who lurked in it.  
Once she had been innocent like that. Now she was the monster children feared. She was the creature in the shadows.

But now, after so many years of waiting, her time for revenge had come. She'd been patient, had trained intensely, and had divested herself of any lingering shreds of humanity. All that was left was a soulless corpse that craved vengeance.

Tonight...tonight she would get it.

She began to dress in the dark slinky clothes lying on the chair nearby. She tied the ribbons of her stockings to her garters. Straightening, she frowned as she felt twinges of pain in her chest. Lately they had been occurring fairly frequently, and even though they faded quickly, she couldn't tamp down the dread they induced. Pushing the thought to the back of her mind, she focused on the task at hand. As she slipped into her heels, she glanced out the window again. Like a candle drowning in its own wax, the sun had gone out. The red light bathing her room faded into darkness.

She finally smiled. It was time to find the Battousai.

* * *

He surveyed the club's inhabitants with boredom. What seemed to be the same people he had seen for centuries were dancing, grinding against one another to the driving beat. The darkness of the club cast most of them in shadows, their faceless bodies moving in a blatantly sexual rhythm. 

His body was craving blood. Lately the sweet innocents he had once enjoyed no longer provided satisfaction. The beast inside wanted more. He supposed that after so many years of the same kind of blood, it desired something new.

Dispassionately he considered how to slake his thirst tonight. He would find some treat and hope it was enough to get through the night. There was nothing else to do, and maybe killing would calm the restless feeling building up inside of him.

He was considering a pale blonde in the crush when someone else caught his eye. As she slipped through the crowd, their eyes met. Something about those midnight blue orbs tugged at his memory, but he couldn't remember exactly where he had seen them before. He took in her tantalizing body with growing interest. Dressed in a skimpy black dress and fishnets, her inky hair spilling over her luminous shoulders, she was sinfully appealing. He hadn't seen a woman so tempting in decades. His restlessness shifted into aroused interest.

She smirked at him and crooked her finger. The invitation in her eyes was a siren call, beckoning him to come closer and risk delicious death.

He pushed off of the wall and towards her.

She backed into the crowd, forcing him to push past the crush of dancers to reach her. When he caught up, they were nearly in the center of the undulating crowd. Pulling her close, he began to move to the pulsing beat pounding through his body. One hand slipped to her lower back, forcing her closer to his hard body. The other gripped her arm to hold her in place. She didn't resist his possession. She responded by laying her own claim. As her hands clenched his shoulders, digging into the muscle, she moved in a way that dragged her breasts across his chest.

He was completely focused on her. There was something about the way her body moved, the grace mixed with the sexuality, that aroused him to new heights. He wanted to lay claim to her, to bury his fangs in her neck until she moaned in submission. His thigh slid between hers, inching up her already short dress. Noticing the black ribbons of her garters, he growled softly. Suddenly he wanted to push the hem all the way up and take her right there amidst the dancers.

They pushed closer. His leg pressed against the apex between her thighs. Sliding his hand from her arm into her hair, he pulled her head close until their breaths were mingling. The dark beat was driving their bodies to move closer, to increase the maddening friction between them.

He nipped at her lips. Her pupils dilated. Then he felt her tongue dance across his mouth, and he lost control completely. He claimed her mouth almost violently, forcing her pink lips open and pushing his tongue inside. Her arms slid around his neck. Still moving, their bodies rubbing with increasing neediness, he felt his lust raging out of control. No woman had ever tempted him so completely before. He had to have her. Images of her beneath him, panting and pleading, made his cock harden. With each brush of her white thigh against the hardness of his pants, he was slowly spiraling to insanity.

He didn't want to break the kiss, didn't want to stop the tangling of their tongues, but he forced himself to do so. He bent forward to whisper in her ear, "Let me take you somewhere."

She smiled. "Take me to your apartment."

* * *

The ride in the car was excruciating. He pushed the pedal down as far as it would go, ignoring lights and signs. When they finally reached his building, he was out in a flash and grabbing her hand. He owned the entire building, but his private penthouse was at the top. It was going to be a long elevator ride. 

As soon as the doors slid shut, he couldn't resist touching her. Pushing her shoulders against the wall, he claimed her mouth again. She was addictive, driving him out of his mind. Tomorrow he would be annoyed by his lack of self-control, but tonight he planned to take everything he could get from her. Including the hot blood pulsing through her veins.

He pinned her with his entire body, rubbing his erection against her. In response, she hooked one shapely thigh over his hip. The movement brought him directly into contact with the silk black panties she was wearing. He growled and rocked against her. She moaned as the heat escalated between them.

Where had this succubus come from? She was something from his darkest dreams. He wanted to consume her completely and never let her go. The alien feeling should have alarmed him, but it only seemed to fire his desire to new levels.

The ding of the elevator signaled that they had arrived. He dragged her into his apartment, pausing only to turn on one dim light near the center of the room. He turned to embrace her...only to find she wasn't there.

"These are beautiful." Her husky voice floated towards him from the darkness, and he turned to see her looking at the swords carefully hung the wall. His beloved harbingers of death from over a hundred years ago were still in perfect condition; however, he was not in the mood to discuss them.

"Come here," he growled. He saw her smirk in the shadows.

"Do you want me?" she murmured, not moving from her place near the wall.

"You know I do," he replied, growing impatient. He needed to have her now; the Battousai did not wait.

She leaned back against the wall, one hand coming up to touch her pale neck. His eyes followed the movement, and his mouth watered at the thought of the blood that flowed there. Her other hand inched up the hem of her dress, revealing her garters and panties as her legs opened slightly. "Then come and get me," she challenged.

He did not hesitate. Moving with inhuman speed, he was pressing against her once again, his hand covering hers on her thigh. As her other hand slipped away from her neck, he pressed his mouth there. He wanted to lick her pulse, feel it fluttering against his teeth...he wouldn't bite her yet...he just wanted to tease himself...

He pressed his mouth to where the artery would be pulsing. As his tongue searched for it, a cold realization cut through the fog of desire clouding his mind.

She had no pulse.

Her hands, which had been buried in his hair, suddenly fisted too tightly. Her voice was coldly amused. "Are you just figuring it out, Battousai?"

Before he could move, her thigh shot up, hitting him hard between the legs. He inhaled sharply and stumbled back; her four inch heel connected with his chest with astonishing force, and he hit the ground hard. He stared up at her, shocked and still in pain. "Who are you?"

She had withdrawn one of the swords from its sheath. It gleamed in the dark, matching the cold glimmer in her eyes. His blood chilled quickly as survival skills snapped into focus.

Her voice was casual as she responded. "Does it really matter? You didn't care when you were about to fuck me a minute ago." She pulled the sword back, the single movement graceful and controlled. "And it won't matter when I've sliced you into pieces either."

But he wasn't an easy target. Moving with godlike speed, he dodged her attack and grabbed his own weapon. The feel of the hilt in his hand was calming; now he was in power, for no one could compare to his own skill with a sword.

They circled each other in the darkness. "Are you afraid, Battousai?"

His eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want you." Her smile grew. "I'll settle for nothing less than your complete annihilation."

With that she flashed towards him. Her speed almost matched his own. Trying to tamp down his surprise, he deflected the upper slash that would have sliced him in two. She drew back and attacked again. As they battled, he couldn't help but respect her. Her skill was unbelievable. He'd never seen a woman, or a man for that matter, with her ability. A flash of desire streaked through him unexpectedly. It caused him to stumble, giving her an opportunity. She closed in on him. Too close for his sword to parry her, he swiftly ducked and grabbed her sword arm. Relying on the heavier force of his body, he propelled her against the wall. She slammed against it with a cracking noise. Pinning her hands beneath his, he looked into her midnight eyes.

She glared up at him without a word. As they stared at each other intensely, the undeniable chemistry between them ignited. The feel of his muscled body pressed against her lithe form was driving him out of his mind. It was utter insanity to still desire her when she had tried to kill him. But he could not ignore it. He could not deny it. He wanted her.

He would have her.

He claimed her mouth again, devouring it aggressively. His body forced hers harder against the wall. She resisted for a few seconds, and then she was surrendering to his demands, moaning and sliding her tongue against his. She dropped the sword. Their fingers entwined.

All control gone, he freed her hands, which grabbed his shoulders. He pushed up her dress and reached for her panties. One moment he was about to rip them off, and the next he was on the ground and looking up at her from his back. She stood over him, the sword once more in her hand.

"A little something to remember me by." With that, she drew the sword across his chest in one quick, vicious slash. Pain exploded as the horizontal wound began to bleed automatically.

"You bitch!" he snarled. She smiled and drove the sword through his left hand, pinning him to the ground. He shouted in shock and agony as she pushed it further into the floor.

He grabbed the blade with his other hand, ignoring the cut that resulted from it as he tried to pull it out. He saw her walk towards the door out of the corner of his eye. Panting in pain, he tried to free his destroyed hand.

"Battousai." She had paused in the doorway, the light of the hallway silhouetting her. He glared at her with murder in his eyes. She met his gaze fearlessly. "Maybe next time we meet, I'll give you another cut so your chest will match your face." Laughing softly, she closed the door behind her.

He finally withdrew the sword from his ruined hand after a minute of struggling. As he stood and moved towards the bathroom to clean his blood-slick hands, he vowed to find out who she was. No one crossed the Battousai. No one injured him.

He would find her. And when he did, she would pay dearly for drawing his blood.

* * *

To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so this chapter is ADULT, for disturbing/violent situations, and some sex. Just a little. This chapter will introduce the other characters in the story, so I hope you enjoy it. -

Thank you again to all of the wonderful reviewers. I can't say how much it means to me that you're enjoying the story. With that, here it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own RK or any of its characters; I simply abuse them by putting them in fanfiction.

* * *

Remind Me to Breathe

_Chapter Two: Walk Between Worlds

* * *

_

The Battousai hissed as Megumi worked to heal his wounds. She didn't speak, knowing the violence that resulted when she questioned an angered Battousai. Her brow furrowed, she ran her hand over the slash on his chest.

"Why aren't you fixing it?" he snapped impatiently. She'd already healed his hand with a caress of her chilled fingers.

"This is not a normal wound," she murmured. "Emotions lie behind it."

"And?"

She shook her head. "Simple healing can't undo it. There is something in this mark...I can feel the threads of ancient magic sewn in."

This did not go over well with the Battousai. Knocking her back, he stood. She remained on the floor, wary of his next move. He flexed his chest, wincing at the unfamiliar sensation of pain. Rage bubbled up as he thought of _her_...the nameless woman responsible for spilling his blood.

She had escaped, but he would find her. No one could escape him.

A sharp knock came at the door.

"Enter."

Two towering men entered the room. Both of them knelt silently, heads bowed. He noticed the covert glance one of them sent Megumi, who was still cowering on the floor. He smirked at the small sign of weakness from his lackey.

"I have an assignment for you. I am looking for a woman. She is small, with black hair and pale skin. She is a vampire." He waited for a reaction, but like obedient servants, they gave none. "She possesses tremendous skill. I want you to bring her to me alive. Understood?"

"Yes, sire," they replied in monotone.

"Then get out," he ordered in dismissal. They turned to go. When Megumi rose to leave with them, he called out, "Megumi." She turned, and he smiled without any warmth. "Stay a while and...ease my wounds." He noted the tenseness of his servant's shoulders; brown eyes glanced back resentfully before the door clicked shut.

As he pulled Megumi close, his smirk faded. His lackeys knew better than to become possessive of anything that belonged to the Battousai. As his servants, they were allowed nothing of their own that he did not give them. They would learn that, or they would suffer.

He looked down at Megumi's empty eyes. So beautiful, and so sad. "Do you love him?" he asked softly.

Her neutral expression was carefully maintained, but he saw the flicker of fear. "I love no one but you, sire." Closing her eyes, she rested her head on his shoulder. "I belong to you."

It was the correct answer. He could allow no connections between the people who worked for him; they must feel loyalty only to him. But as he brought her cold lips to his, he couldn't ignore the yawning emptiness growing inside of him.

* * *

The journey to meet _him_ was an ugly one. Trying to tamp down her disgust, Kaoru pulled up the grimy lid that led to the black sewer below. Slipping into the hole, her fingers and feet found the ladder that would take her down. Once her feet touched the filthy cement floor, she began to make her way through the dark passages. It was a routine she had performed many times, but she still couldn't contain the thread of panic that surged in her at navigating a pitch black labyrinth without any light. 

She finally reached the opening and emerged on a platform for an abandoned subway stop. It had been holed up years ago, but his lackeys had made tunnels that connected to the sewers, creating a network that ran throughout the city. Dimly lit, the dirty room was filled with the murderous creatures of his court.

As she made her way towards his throne, she passed by small human children playing with grinning vampires. She knew what would happened to the stolen children by the end of the night. Sickened, she focused on her mission. She slipped by vampires dancing to a twisted waltz, a few gambling for the life of a wide-eyed young girl lying bound on the floor, and a group gorging on greasy food and drinking goblets filled with blood. The whole time she kept her eyes focused on the king of the blood splattered court.

He sat on his black, grimy throne, his soulless mistress lying at his feet. She eyed Kaoru resentfully as she came to stand before them.

"Were you successful?"

"Yes. The first part is complete." She frowned. "I don't understand why I couldn't just kill him. It would have been so easy--"

"And wouldn't have satisfied your vengeance." He smiled, and the false sympathy in it made her shudder. "Come now, Kaoru, you've spent too many years waiting for this moment to have it pass by so quickly. If you had killed him tonight, his soul would still be saved. With my plan, we will condemn him forever."

The thought consoled her. "What do I do now?"

"Continue with the plan. You know the next part." His black eyes narrowed as he absently stroked his lover's white neck. She closed her eyes and leaned back against his legs. "Weaken him. Then deliver the final strike."

She nodded and turned to leave, desperately wanting to escape the underground hell. She heard a baby crying before it was abruptly silenced. Squeezing her eyes shut, she began to walk away.

"Kaoru."

She paused, not looking back at him.

"Remember: you do not have much time. Your body will not last much longer." She knew he was grinning now, his yellow teeth revealed against the dirty bandages covering his destroyed face. "And when that happens...your soul will be mine."

"How could I forget?" she whispered. Then, with a painful pressure in her chest suffocating her, she fled Shishio's lair.

* * *

Finding the men who were tracking her was easy. After escaping the vile sewer, she made her way towards the club where she had met the Battousai. They would go there first. Bloody light bathed her pale features in fire as people scurried past her, seeking shelter from the dangers of the night. She looked up at the sky, streaked with orange, yellow, and red. Twilight: a vampire's dawn. 

When she reached the club, she saw two tall men questioning the owner outside. They were dressed in all black, and their skin was devoid of color. Battousai's servants.

The bustle of the street was dying down, but there was still a substantial crowd. Enough for her to disappear quickly. Shoving her hands in the pockets of her coat, she whistled. Immediately one of them turned his piercing blue eyes on her. Arching one brow, she turned and immersed herself in the torment of people moving away towards their homes. She knew without turning that they would follow.

Turning quickly down a narrow alley, she swiftly navigated the crooked passages towards a shadowy park on the other side. As she emerged from the corridor and onto the street, the street lamps began to flicker to life. Looking left and right down the abandoned road, she crossed and moved into the park. She wanted to at least give them the illusion that they were chasing her.

Underneath the canopy of the trees it was almost pitch black. Thin rays of dim sunlight peeked through the leaves and drew spots on the ground. She felt their presence nearby. Good. Now all she had to do was pick a spot to introduce herself.

Glancing up, she saw a towering tree whose brances opened up like welcoming arms. It stood next to a street light. Perfect.

Easily scaling the mammoth tree, she found a comfortable branch, crossed her legs, and waited, peering into the circle of light the lamp cast. She waited impatiently for them to arrive.

It didn't take long.

They appeared on either side of the path and met where her footprints ended. The one following her trail paused and frowned. Spiky hair that was black in the dark turned brown under the dim light. "The footprints stop here, which means--" He glanced up abruptly.

She smiled. "Hello, boys. Looking for me?"

Sanosuke eyed her warily. She was perched on a branch right above a street lamp that obscured her from view. He exchanged a subtle glance with Aoshi, who gave a small nod. He'd go up to catch her while Aoshi waited on the ground. If she tried to run--

His thoughts were cut off when she gracefully leapt from the branch and landed in front of them. They both stepped back and went into attack mode. Aoshi's hand was already on his kodachi, ready to withdraw it. Sanosuke flexed his fingers and curled them into rock hard fists.

She glanced at both of them, a cold smirk on her face. She was beautiful in a tragic way. Despite the nonchalance she sought to exude, the emotions in her eyes showed such a depth of anguish that he abruptly lowered his arms. He knew what it was like to have so much agony hidden inside.

The same feelings boiled inside of him every damn day.

"Are you the one who attacked the Battousai?" Aoshi asked, his voice coldly powerful as always. Sanosuke glanced at him to see if his partner was as affected as he was by the torture in her eyes. Though they never spoke aloud of their feelings, they shared an unspoken understanding. And as he eyed the controlled warrior next to him, he saw that he too was intrigued by the small woman.

"If you mean did I mark him with his own blade, then, yes, that was me," she replied calmly. In spite of himself, Sanosuke admired the bold girl. She'd pay dearly for her actions, but nevertheless, she'd done something many a creature of the night had dreamed of.

If he himself had a chance against the Battousai...

Cutting off the mutinous thought, he approached her. "Well, missy, we have orders to bring you in. Now, you can come with us quietly, or Aoshi here," he nodded to the silent man at his side, "can persuade you."

She shrugged. "I'd hate to get you guys in trouble with your master." She looked him in the eyes, watching for a reaction to her insult. He'd taken too many from the Battousai to be angered by a little jab from her. Walking forward, he grabbed her arm. Aoshi took the other, and they began to make their way towards headquarters.

"So are you two his star lackeys?" she asked as she stretched her legs to keep up with their pace.

"If you mean do we get the most shit jobs, then yes," Sanosuke replied cheerfully.

"Sanosuke."

He ignored Aoshi's warning. "So why'd you attack the Battousai?"

Her midnight eyes met his. "Revenge," she replied succinctly. He saw the determination in her eyes and almost grinned. He was going to like her.

"Do you like working for him?"

How much could he tell her? His eyes met Aoshi's, and he knew he needed to keep his mouth shut. "Enough questions," he said gruffly. He didn't look at her again, but he knew she was smiling.

Part of him wanted to confess everything. He was tired of keeping all of his hatred and resentment bottled up inside, of always following orders, of always sacrificing his wants for his "master." If he stepped out of line once, the Battousai would kill him, or worse, Megumi. He closed his eyes briefly at the thought of her. He'd tried to hide his feelings for her like she'd begged him to. They could never be together; the Battousai would never allow it. It would be a threat to him, Megumi had said. He would punish them both. And now the Battousai knew - that could be the only reason for his sudden interest in Megumi.

Sanosuke's free hand clenched into a fist. Bastard. He didn't care about her. He just wanted to punish Sanosuke, like a misbehaving dog.

So many times he had wanted to throw himself at his boss and rip him apart piece by piece. But he knew he didn't stand a chance. The Battousai would slice him in half in the blink of an eye. And then Megumi would have no one. If only he hadn't fallen in with the Battousai...if only he were free...

But he wasn't. And as long as he wanted to stay alive - or as alive as a vampire could be - he would play the obedient servant.

He glanced down at the woman in his custody. Maybe, just maybe, his situation was about to change...

* * *

They took her to the Battousai's building, to a different floor than before. In one of the empty apartments was a windowless room she assumed to be a cell. They sat her down in a hard-backed chair and proceeded to bind her arms and legs. With her hands behind her back and her ankles bound to the legs of the chair, she was left alone. 

Kaoru waited patiently, trying to relax her taut arms. She moved her hands experimentally, finding that everything but her fingers were immobilized by the ropes.

The pain in her chest was increasing. Shishio had been right; there wasn't much time left. If she didn't hurry with her plans, she'd never have the chance to exact her revenge.

Sighing, she settled back into the stiff chair and waited for the Battousai to appear.

* * *

The Battousai smiled in satisfaction as Aoshi and Sanosuke reported their success. "Very good," he said. "You two are dismissed until I have need of you again." 

They bowed and were gone. He turned to look at Megumi, who was dressing behind the screen in the corner of the room. His smile suddenly evaporated.

He had meant to take Megumi to teach Sanosuke a lesson. But when he had kissed her, no interest had ignited. Even when he had ordered her to take off her clothes, and stared at her beautiful body...nothing. For some reason, the empty look in her eyes had chilled him completely. He wanted mutual passion, anger, _anything_. Not a servant obediently servicing her master.

It had never bothered him before, but tonight he couldn't bring himself to do it. _She_ had changed him. He gritted his teeth at the thought.

At least she was in his grasp now. The knowledge soothed him. As Megumi came out from behind the screen, he turned to look at her coldly. "Speak of no one about this," he ordered.

She nodded, and then bowed. When he waved a hand, she slipped out of the room silently. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

It was time to visit his captive.

* * *

He entered, and their eyes clashed. Gazes entangled, they studied each other intently. 

What did she see when she looked at him? He mentally shook his head. When had he begun to show weakness, even to himself? This woman was dangerous, and he couldn't figure out why. She was sinfully beautiful - all it took was one glance at her and his blood was boiling with want. But it was more than that. The desire transcended lust for her body. There was something about her...a contrast of dark and light. She was a vampire, cold and cruel, and yet...underneath the exterior, there was something more. What was it?

_Purity_.

He frowned. How could that be possible? Vampires were soulless creatures who were incapable of true emotion. It was a fact he had seen proven for hundreds of years. But he couldn't dismiss the errant thought.

She arched a brow at his thoughtful silence. Snapping back to the situation at hand, he closed the distance between them. Never breaking eye contact, he asked, "Who are you?"

For a woman bound to a chair in a locked room, she was remarkably nonchalant. "A demon on a mission to send you to hell."

He smiled humorlessly. "As many people claim I am the devil, I doubt that is the case. Do you have another answer?"

"Buffy the Vampire Slayer," she answered with mock cheerfulness.

He touched her chin, tipping her face up as he closed in on her. His touch and voice was dispassionate as he spoke. "Let me remind you that you are in my clutches now. I am patient at the moment, but that will quickly change if you continue to play games with me. Answer my questions, or I will _make_ you answer them. You don't want that, do you, pet?"

Her eyes flickered with sudden emotion. He paused, his eyes narrowing. "What? You don't like being called my pet? Considering your situation, you have little right to object. I own you now."

She pulled against the restraints, shooting him a furious glare. Stepping back, he eyed her as she struggled with the ropes. Why would calling her a simple name upset her so much? He felt a tug at his memory again. He knew her. He had seen her. Suddenly it clicked into place.

"I sired you," he whispered in realization.

She abruptly stopped pulling at her bonds. Looking up at him with pure hatred, she replied just as quietly, "Yes, Battousai. Over a hundred years ago, you murdered my family and turned me into a monster."

Memories resurfaced. A full moon night, a large family dining, the pursuit of a sweet innocent through the woods...

Yes. He remembered her. Even then, in the pitch black of the night, he had been attracted to her purity. The sweetness of her blood on his tongue had been unlike anything he had ever tasted, and yet, instead of killing her and taking it all, he had changed her.

He had forgotten that night and her beauty. Staring at her, he demanded, "What is your name?"

Chin high, her flashing eyes meeting his, she said, "Kaoru Kamiya."

It was in that moment that he knew his life was irrevocably changed. Looking down at her, so beautiful and so brave, pulled at the remnants of his soul. Emotions he had thought destroyed forever emerged inside of a body he had thought to be empty.

He had to have this warrior. No matter what it took, he would tame her and make her his own.

He approached and slid his hand under her chin once again. Moving in the softest of caresses, his cold fingers slid over her cheek and down her neck. As he did so, a subtle shiver passed through her body. He refrained from smiling. Despite her appearance of resistance, he knew that deep down part of her wanted him as well. He would nurture that feeling until it bloomed into surrender.

"Kaoru," he murmured softly.

He watched the reaction in her lovely eyes, saw the attraction she couldn't hide. But even though she had already given herself away, she still twisted in an attempt to dislodge his hand. When he removed it, she growled, "Don't underestimate me, Battousai. I _will_ have my revenge."

This time he did smile. "We'll see, pet."

* * *

Aoshi shut the door behind him with a soft click. Locking it, he walked into the middle of the silent apartment. He had circled the city for hours to make sure no one was following him, and now it was late. Was she already asleep? 

Two slender arms slid around him from behind. He closed his eyes, savoring her touch.

"I missed you, Aoshi-sama. You haven't come in so long."

He turned to look at her, so small and delicate. The guilt of making her live like this, the danger he was putting her in by being with her, made his empty chest twist. "I couldn't risk anyone finding out about you."

She smiled up at him, her jade eyes so pure and beautiful. Throughout all of the years he had existed in this world, he had never met anyone like her. The light that shined within her called to a part of him he hadn't known existed. If the Battousai ever found out about this secret relationship...he didn't know what would happen to her.

But he couldn't stop seeing her, couldn't stop--

She cut off his thoughts when she stretched up her arms and looked at him beseechingly. Immediately he placed his large hands at her tiny waist, lifting her so she could wrap her arms around his neck. "Let's go to bed."

"Misao." He closed his eyes as she slid her lips teasingly over hers. "We cannot keep doing this. It will only hurt you." But even as he said it he was gathering her up in his arms and taking her into the bedroom. He placed her gently on the bed and slid over her, looking down into those hypnotic green orbs. When had he become addicted? When had he lost control?

Their lips met, and his thoughts were dashed away. Devouring her mouth, he pressed his body down on hers. Despite his weight, she never objected. Her spread thighs made a cradle for his lean hips. He pulled away to kiss her cheek, her jaw...he stopped himself there.

Her hands sifted through his hair. "Do it," she whispered. He closed his eyes, trying to control the beast inside. But he couldn't resist looking when she reached up and removed the bandage on her neck, revealing two puncture wounds.

"I know you want to," she whispered in his ear. Then, knowing what it would do to him, she arched her neck, baring the slender column to his ravenous gaze. Unable to stop himself, unable to resist, he let out a soft growl and lowered his head. His teeth sank into her soft skin, and he drank. The addictive sweetness caressed his tongue. He shuddered in ecstasy, unbelievably aroused as she surrendered to his possession, arching against him.

He pulled back before he took too much. Sliding the bandaged back into place, he looked down at her. A passion blush stained her cheeks pink; her soft mouth was open as she panted quietly.

Every time he took her blood he risked her life. But it was too late to stop now; they were bound together. The thought pushed him to claim her mouth again, making her taste her own blood as his tongue tangled with hers.

They made love passionately, intensely. It was always that way. No matter how long he stayed with her, or how long he stayed away...the result was always the same. Something about Misao called to his blood. He wanted to claim her in every way possible, wanted to keep her with him forever.

But he couldn't. She was a mortal, and by changing her, he would only be removing her soul from her body. The shell that was left...it wouldn't be the woman gasping beneath him now.

In the afterglow, he held her tiny body close, wrapping his long arms around her protectively. She clutched him just as tightly, nuzzling his chest as she settled in. "I love you, Aoshi-sama."

He closed his eyes, wishing he could say the words back, but knowing that without a soul in his body, he could never mean them. All he could do was hold her and pretend. Pretend that, if only for a few moments, he was free to be with her; if only for a few moments, she was his.

If only for a few moments, he was alive again.

* * *

Yumi slid her fingers over Shishio's bandaged chest as he looked up at the ceiling, his hands behind his head. The curtains around the bed enclosed them in their own shell, as if, Yumi reflected, they were the only two in the world. Laying her head on his chest, she sighed. If only that were true. If only he looked at no one but her... 

But his interest in that bitch Kaoru Kamiya was undeniable. Whenever she appeared, he looked at her as if she were a delicious treat to be devoured. Yumi's eyes narrowed in anger.

She softened when a hand passed over her head. "Don't be jealous, Yumi."

Looking up at him, she knew he saw her thoughts. Unable to help herself, she demanded, "Why do you bother with her?" Instead of sounding controlled, her voice came out ugly and bitter. Yumi couldn't help herself; her entire existence was devoted to Shishio, and she wouldn't share him with anyone.

His eyes remained on the dark ceiling above. "Don't you see it? The light inside of her, the purity of her spirit? Souls like that are impossible to find. I've only seen one other like it."

"But I don't understand," she said. "If a soul is pure, doesn't it go to heaven?"

Finally he looked at her. Petting her like a docile cat, he smiled as she purred. "There are ways to get around that. And if you can corrupt a pure soul, and turn it to pure darkness...the power is unimaginable."

"But why send her after the Battousai? Why not just take it?"

"Why settle for one when I have the chance to claim another?" His dark smile grew. "If Kaoru succeeds in her revenge, not only will I get her soul...but Kenshin Himura's as well."

* * *

To be continued... 


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a while, no? But here I am, back with another chapter. I'm glad you're still here with me! Things get pretty exciting from here on out, so enjoy!

As usual, this chapter is rated MATURE for sex and violence. If either of these things offends you, please go back and choose a different story. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own RK or any of its characters; I simply abuse them by putting them into fanfics.

* * *

Remind Me To Breathe

_Chapter Three: Event Horizon_

* * *

Kaoru awoke with a jerk, shaking and gasping. A strange habit, she'd always thought, to gasp for air when one didn't need it anymore. Yet every time she emerged from a particularly terrifying nightmare, her rotting lungs continued to suck in air as if it made a difference.

Pushing a hand roughly through black bangs that had become plastered to her damp forehead, she instinctively glanced around the dark room to make sure no one else was in it. When she was sure she was alone, she rose to her knees to look out the window above her bed. The city was glittering, the artificial lights blocking out the sky above. She could barely see the thin sliver of moon through the swiftly moving clouds. As she stared blindly at the towering skyscrapers, she wished the feeling of dread that weighed down her chest would go away.

Over a hundred years of training and preparation had led to this. She was so close to her goal. Why wasn't she more excited? In less than a week, her revenge on the Battousai would be complete. Her family would be avenged. His reign of terror would end. And then...

Her chest tightened in a mix of fear and pain as she bleakly considered her future. Her deal with Shishio was sealed; after she had exacted vengeance, she would belong to him. The darkness would swallow her completely, and she would drown in it for eternity. Part of her wanted to flee and avoid her fate. But she knew there was no escape now. Whether or not she succeeded in destroying the Battousai, Shishio would claim her. And even if she ran...it would only be a matter of time. The pain in her chest told her that time was running out. The sand had almost fallen completely into the bottom of the hourglass. Soon the last grain would drop.

Pressing her forehead to the cool glass of the window, she squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't think about what would happen to her. She had to be strong. She would not worry about the future. All that mattered was the next few days. She could do this. She _would _do this.

Thinking about her last interaction with the Battousai, she shivered involuntarily. Then she frowned, frustrated with herself. How could she respond to his touch like that? Why did part of her desire him? She hated herself for it. He had killed her family, stolen her humanity, murdered countless innocents, and committed unspeakable crimes during his dark reign. And yet, one caress from his rough hands and she was trembling with lust. It was unbelievable. It was humiliating.

She heard his silky voice mocking her: "_We'll see, pet_."

He thought she would simply roll onto her back and spread her legs for him? Her hands curled into fists. He underestimated her. Kaoru smiled coldly. Soon he would realize she wasn't like all of his submissive whores. And she was looking forward to teaching him that lesson, hopefully with as much pain inflicted upon him as possible.

The door opened behind her. Turning sharply, Kaoru's eyes locked on the woman standing in the doorway. She was serenely beautiful, dressed in a plain, traditional kimono that made her pale skin glow. Her brown eyes were flat and dead, like many of those who served the Battousai. Her hand still on the knob, she spoke. "The Battousai requests your presence. Some of the clothing from your apartment," she continued, gesturing towards a bag placed near the door, "has been brought for you. I will be waiting outside, when you're ready."

When the door had shut, Kaoru slid from the bed and knelt next to the bag. How had he known where her apartment was? Annoyed by this, she filtered through the contents until she found a pair of serviceable pants and a plain shirt. Changing quickly and pulling her hair up into a high ponytail, she silently prepared herself. She needed to be strong - she couldn't give in to temptation. The Battousai would not seduce her. She was in control. Bracing herself, she opened the door and nodded to the woman. "I'm ready."

* * *

They walked silently through the empty hallways of the building. Kaoru followed the woman who had introduced herself as Megumi up a dimly lit staircase and down a complex labyrinth of corridors. They did not speak to each other. Megumi barely even glanced at her. Kaoru wasn't surprised; she had been carefully trained by her master. She was a perfect, spiritless servant.

She wondered briefly why all of them followed him so obediently. Why didn't they rebel? They weren't happy. They weren't satisfied. She recalled the leashed anger of Sanosuke, who had so clearly wanted to break free from Battousai's rule. And yet he didn't. Were they all scared? What was there to lose? They were already dead. There was nothing left for them. And yet they continued, hating their existences, but helpless to do anything to change it.

What would happen after her revenge was exacted? Would another Battousai emerge from their ranks? Would they find happiness? Was such a thing even possible for monsters like vampires? She didn't know. She had never considered it before. But seeing this tragic, graceful woman listlessly leading her to her master, Kaoru couldn't stop thinking about it. If she succeeded...what then?

What happened next?

Shaking her head at the disturbing thought, she focused on the matter at hand. There was no future for her after this. Nothing mattered but her revenge. So she told herself as they came to a stop outside a door. Megumi bowed and glided away, leaving Kaoru standing by herself. Tamping down her self-doubt, she opened the door and stepped inside.

What lay inside was unexpected. The large room had been designed to look exactly like an old fashioned dojo. Her feet felt the change from carpet to polished wood. For a moment Kaoru was drowned by memories. She saw her father standing on the opposite end of the dojo, the shomen side, on the raised platform where the master of the ryu stood. And filling the large room were the apprentices of the style, divided by seniors and juniors. She saw herself, beginning on the left side as a junior, and then, shortly before his death, moving to the right side as a sign of her expertise in the Kamiya Kasshin-ryu. God, he had been so proud of her. She had spent endless days there, scrubbing the floors, practicing, combating with her brothers, learning from her father.

And in the last night, her family had fled there, her father guarding the entrance. His blood had splattered against the polished wooden planks she had so painstakingly cleaned that day. And then the rest of her family was gone in moments, their blood flowing on the floor, staining her feet as she fled, making her slip as she escaped the death ridden dojo.

In a second all of it flashed through her mind while she blindly stared at the room she had entered. In the next moment she was forcing the emotions back, cutting off any attachment and forcing the moisture in her eyes to dry up. She would not show weakness. She was heartless. She was empty.

Opening her eyes, she mechanically removed her shoes and set them on the mat beside the door. Walking further in the room, she noted the exactness of the replication of the room. Everything about it perfectly reflected the dojo she remembered of her former life. Why had she been brought here?

"I thought perhaps you would enjoy another sparring match."

Her head snapped to the door on the other end of the room. The Battousai was standing in the doorway, wearing his typical arrogant smirk. His black clothing made his red hair even more distinctive, the fiery strands falling over his shoulder in a low ponytail. Pushing off the doorjamb, he approached slowly, his eyes never leaving her. He continued, "Except this time, I won't be quite so...distracted."

A shiver slithered up her back. She hated herself for it. Determined not to give herself away, she replied, "The setting won't matter, Battousai. I defeated you last time in less than a minute; I have no doubt I can do so again." Already her body was tensing, preparing for battle. She could almost imagine her heart pounding with adrenaline. Her fists clenched and opened slowly, craving the presence of a sword in her hand.

Unperturbed by her taunt, he snapped his fingers. Immediately two servants ran in, each carrying a weapon. As they approached, he looked Kaoru up and down. "I don't suppose you'd prefer traditional garments from your own time?" Smiling at the coldness in her face, he said, "No? Fine then. Take your weapon, pet."

"Don't call me that," she snapped. While he continued to smile at her, a young boy stood by her side and held out her weapon. Kaoru stared at it in disbelief. Picking it up, she looked up at the Battousai. "Are you serious?"

"What?" he asked playfully, picking up his own from the girl standing by him. "You've never used one?"

"It's a bokken," she stated flatly, still holding the wooden sword in both of her hands as if to give it back. "I haven't used one since I was a novice. You can't seriously expect me to--"

"I do," he interrupted lightly. "Just think of it this way: if you manage to run me through with it, I'll die just as if it were a sword." His smirk grew. "It'll just take more work from you."

Glaring at him, she took the handle in her right hand and swung it around lightly. She'd forgotten how it felt to have a bokken in her hand. As a young girl, it had been her preferred weapon. After all, the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu was a defensive technique, meant to protect rather than harm. But she'd left that ideal behind the day she'd seen her family slaughtered. The sword that protected wasn't enough. One had to be willing to kill to live.

God, it felt as if she'd been dragged back into her past against her will. The dojo, the bokken...everything about it reminded her of the life she'd lost. Of the humanity he'd stolen from her. Resentment and hatred bubbled up inside of her; she struggled to tamp it down. She would need all of her concentration to defeat him. Glancing behind him, she saw that Megumi, Sanosuke, and the other man - Aoshi? - had come in through the other door and were observing them. Ah. Not only would she best him - she would humiliate him. A sense of calm clicked into place. She would do this. She would win.

Staring into his eyes, she said quietly, "Come at me, then."

His smile faded slowly and his eyes darkened. Gripping the bokken, he got into position. "I will not hold back, little one."

"I will," she replied, making his eyes narrow.

For a few seconds they stood frozen, just watching each other. A drop of cold sweat slid down her back. She was poised for attack, ready to meet him blow for blow. She would wait for him to move first; impatience would only hurt her chance of defeating him.

One second he was utterly still; the next he was a blur of movement, lunging towards her. She dodged, spun, and raised her sword just in time to deflect the heavy blow of his weapon. The bokkens made a dull clunking noise as they slammed into each other. Pushing back, she charged and swung at him. He parried. They circled, approached, attacked, retreated. Minutes passed by as his lackeys watched in growing awe. They were evenly matched in speed and strength; both techniques were flawless. The result was a constant stalemate.

After a few minutes of relentless fighting, Kaoru pulled back, gasping, angered at herself. Why couldn't she beat him? Frustrated, she cursed herself and her body that refused to stop pretending it had lungs to fill. Her chest felt as if it were collapsing in on itself. The pain was astonishing, but she couldn't stop. She had to keep going. She had to defeat him.

His eyes assessed her quickly. "What is it?" he asked quietly.

Her eyes speared him with all of the anger and hatred she felt in that moment. "It's nothing," she snapped, getting once more into position. She was losing control of herself and she didn't care. Her emotions boiled inside of her, choking her, suffocating her until she was a trembling mass of rage; she charged at him, screaming, "I will not lose to you!"

Their weapons smashed into each other. She pulled back and struck again, only to be blocked once more. Her face red with emotion, she relentlessly swung at him again and again. Tears pricked her eyes. She didn't care. She would not lose. Her father had been killed by this man. Her mother had been slaughtered. Her siblings. Her happiness. Her home. Her life. Her soul. She'd lost everything; she would not lose her honor as well. She'd sold herself to the devil and she would not let it be for nothing. She would rot in hell forever, but she would do so knowing he was there as well. She _would _have her revenge.

"Kaoru," he said, disturbed. She didn't stop or acknowledge he had spoken; she kept driving at him, her arms trembling, her face stained in salty sweat and tears. "Kaoru," he repeated, continuing to block her attacks as she grew increasingly frantic.

"You took everything from me," she cried, slashing, swinging, and lunging relentlessly. "I will kill you. I will make you regret every crime you have committed, every person you have killed, and every soul you have destroyed. I will make sure you burn in hell forever, never able to sleep, never able to be at peace, always in pain, always suffering. I _will _avenge myself, Battousai!" She swung her bokken in a wide arc over her head. It crashed into his and shattered, breaking off near the top. Even though her weapon had been destroyed, she held the broken piece in her hand and continued to attack. He grabbed her hands to restrain her. She thrashed against him.

And suddenly it was too much. The pressure that had been steadily growing in her breast exploded, and she cried out, feeling as if she was being burned alive from the inside out. She dropped the broken bokken but continued to struggle, sobbing in terror. The torturous pain only multiplied, until every part of her was on fire; she screamed in agony, her wide eyes unfocused and bulging as she was consumed by the pain.

Was this it? Was this how it was going to end?

"Kaoru," she heard him call. She couldn't respond. She couldn't comprehend his voice. All that existed was the unbearable pain, killing her, claiming her...she could see Shishio's yellow smile, his bandaged hand reaching for her...

She thrashed in the Battousai's hold; he held tight, pinning her to the ground while she continued to scream. Tears were still flowing from her wide eyes; her head was shaking back and forth violently. And over and over again she begged, "Please not now; please don't take me; please don't take me; please don't take me..."

His chest twisting at the sight of her tormented by an unknown source, he wracked his mind for a way to subdue her. Snapping his head to the side, he saw his lackeys standing on the other side of the room, staring silently like witnesses of a violent car wreck. "Megumi," he barked. "Find something to put her out."

Nodding, she hurried out of the room. Trying to calm down the agonized girl beneath him, he whispered softly, "Shhh, it's all right, Kaoru. Calm down, no one is going to take you anywhere. Tell me what's wrong, let me help you."

All at once she stilled, her eyes focusing on his. She glared at him, and he was shocked once more by the amount of hatred in her darkened eyes. "I'll never let you help me. I'm going to fucking kill you and make you pay for what you've done to me!"

Stunned, he almost let go of her wrists. But as she recommenced her violent writhing, he tightened his hold once more. Glaring back at her, he snapped, "Why are you so attached to your past? It's over - it doesn't matter anymore! Why do you care so much about a life that you lost?"

She didn't respond. Frustrated beyond all belief by the anomaly he held beneath him, he waited impatiently for Megumi to return. Finally, she came running into the dojo with a needle in hand. Kaoru's struggles only increased when she saw the healer approaching her with a syringe in hand. But he held her down securely while Megumi inserted the needle into the flesh around her hip. For a few moments she continued to try to free herself; then her movements became sluggish and weak. Eventually her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body went limp beneath his.

Expelling a breath of relief, the Battousai raised himself to his feet, staring at the now still woman beneath him. What in the hell was going on? Running a hand through his sweaty bangs, he turned to Sanosuke and Aoshi. "Take her back to her room." He then turned his attention to Megumi: "Watch over her and do what it takes to heal her. I want to know what's wrong with her." All three of them bowed and went to work; Sanosuke picked up Kaoru's small frame and carried her out of the room, Aoshi and Megumi following behind him. The Battousai was left alone in the brightly lit room.

Staring down at the floor, he wondered how such an impossible creature existed. Vampires held no attachment to their former lives. They had no heart, and therefore felt no loyalty or love. They were soulless creatures of sin who could only feel the lowest of emotions: greed, fear, lust, and pride. What had happened to make her this way?

Bending down, he picked up the broken remains of her bokken. Clenching the jagged piece tightly in his hand, he vowed to unravel all of her mysteries. What he would do then...he sighed and closed his eyes. That was a problem he would worry about later on.

Still clutching the splintered weapon, he left the dojo, determined to begin his investigation tonight.

* * *

"I know what you are."

Kaoru's eyes jerked open. Sitting up abruptly, she winced as her foggy mind attempted to make sense of where she was. After a moment it clicked into place: the dojo, the duel, the pain. Putting a hand to her forehead, she attempted to remember what had happened after the spasms in her chest had started, but nothing came. How had she gotten here?

"I said, I know what you are."

Startled, she glanced to her left. Sitting in a chair next to her bed was Megumi, her dead eyes calmly staring into hers.

Unnerved, she attempted to play dumb. Schooling her features into a mask of calm, she parried with, "What do you mean?"

The healer's expression did not change. She didn't move at all; she was as still as a corpse, her cold hands folded on her lap, her back straight, her hair falling gracefully over her shoulders. So beautiful, so lifeless. "The pain in your chest. I know the reason it's happening to you. I know why you gave the Battousai that cut. When I first saw it, I knew the intentions behind it. My question is: why didn't you finish?"

Kaoru was silent for a very long time. It would be stupid to trust her; yet her instincts said Megumi could be a useful ally. Her wording hinted that she wanted the Battousai's demise. Her decision made, she finally said, "I was told that it should be done in two parts; the impact is greater and therefore it is more likely to succeed."

Megumi nodded. "You know what you're doing."

Kaoru bowed her head in acknowledgement. "I've had a long time to plan this; I want it to be successful."

For the first time, Kaoru saw Megumi's smile. But like a mayfly, it died quickly. Her face was once more void of emotion as she spoke. "You do not have much time left; the episode today has made that obvious. What you need is to fortify yourself; you should have some bl--"

"No," Kaoru said shortly, quietly, ferociously.

"But you're weak--"

"I will _not _do something so disgusting," she interrupted, glaring at the woman next to her. "I may have been turned into a monster, but I will never feed like one."

The older woman sat back. "How do you intend to continue your plan, then? You will only get weaker, and your desire to feed will only grow stronger."

Kaoru looked away from the woman, staring at the shadowed wall in front of her. "I will need some items." Closing her eyes in dread of what she had to do, she continued, "Honey, holy water, animal blood, and belladonna."

"Belladonna?" Megumi repeated, surprised. "But that's poisonous. Why--?"

"I'll also need a mortar and pestle, and a syringe."

The doctor was quiet for a moment. Finally, she said, "This is dangerous. You're risking yourself unnecessarily. If you would just--"

She stopped at the look Kaoru gave her. "If you don't get me what I need, I'll tell the Battousai about this conversation. And I doubt he'll be very forgiving when he finds out that you're plotting with me for his demise."

Silence. Then: "It will take me a few days to find what you need."

"I'm weaker than usual, so my resistance is down. We have a day at most before withdrawal sets in," Kaoru replied, her calm tone belying the sliver anxiety she felt. "And then..." They both knew what happened then. A vampire who denied itself human blood turned into a mindless animal obsessed with the need to devour and feed. Sometimes they never regained conscious thought, but remained as feral beasts that hunted human beings. She couldn't afford for that to happen.

Megumi stood. "I'll have everything by tomorrow. Until then, don't strain yourself physically; the cravings will only worsen."

Nodding, Kaoru watched her make her way to the door. As the slim woman reached out to grab the knob, Kaoru asked, "Do you want him dead?"

"The Battousai?" Megumi's mouth curved into a pained smile. "I want him to burn in hell for what he's done to me. If I had the strength, I would have murdered him long ago." With that quiet, haunting statement, she opened the door and left, softly closing it behind her. As the lock clicked into place, Kaoru sighed and lied back against the pillows. Looking up at the ceiling, she tried to quell the stirrings of hunger in her body. A twinge of pain in her chest made her wince. Placing her cold palm over her heart, she was surprised to find it warm. Was this another sign that time was running out?

Closing her eyes, she reflected on Megumi. It was unusual that the healer would take action in the Battousai's downfall. Perhaps there was some spirit left in her after all. What was the cause behind that? Too tired to ponder it in depth, she let her body relax and gave herself up to sleep.

* * *

Sanosuke looked up when Megumi entered the room in a hurry. She jumped when she saw him, her hand jumping to her chest. He smiled wryly. Every vampire maintained one tendency from being alive: yawning, gasping, touching their heart, holding their breath. One painful habit that only reminded them of their lifeless state. Pushing off from the metal table that contained Megumi's various scientific items, he approached her. "How's the girl?"

Closing the door, she moved further into the laboratory. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Sanosuke, you know we can't--"

"I know," he cut her off, pushing a hand through his hair in annoyance. "For God's sake, I know. Can't I just talk to you without it being a crime? Is that so unacceptable?"

She sighed and moved towards a cabinet that contained various herbs and healing items. Looking through labeled bottles of different sizes, she said, "She needs to feed, but she refuses to. She wants to make some kind of potion and inject it into herself."

He frowned. "Why won't she just drink some blood?"

"She rejects the idea," Megumi replied softly. "She refuses to act like the creature she is."

Quietly, knowing he could be cut up into pieces by the Battousai just for thinking about what he was going to ask, he murmured, "Do you think she'll be able to destroy him?"

Not turning to look at him, she whispered, "Yes."

He closed his eyes as hope blossomed in his empty chest. That one word, the craving for it to be true...it was killing him all over again. The idea of being free from the Battousai's chains, of being able to exist for himself, to finally have the woman he loved...

Desire for Megumi, to see her, be near her, propelled him to open his eyes and look at her. She was still looking through the contents of her cabinet. She was balanced on the balls of her feet, her hair trailing over her shoulders, her arms, down her sides to her slim waist...the obi accentuating her willowy figure, her pale skin luminous against the dark fabric of her kimono...he wanted her, needed to have her. Coming up behind her, he didn't stop until he was a breath away from pressing against her, his chest against her back, one hand braced against the counter, the other reaching up to grab the bottle she was reaching for. She stilled, her hand frozen in mid-air as he brushed against her. He slowly placed the bottle on the counter as she turned to look at him over her shoulder. Her eyes were wide, beseeching. He couldn't look away. His face felt taut; his body was tense. They had never touched. Had always known the Battousai would never allow it. But Sanosuke had _always _looked at her. And when she had started meeting his gaze, he had known he would never escape this obsession.

At first he had been content with not touching her, claiming her, holding her, but as the days went by he found it harder and harder to maintain his distance. And yesterday, when the Battousai had demanded she stay with him...Sanosuke knew he had done it to punish him. The bastard. He couldn't stand the idea of the Battousai's hands on her soft skin, seeing the flesh Sanosuke would never be allowed to see, kissing her sweet lips, making her moan in passion. Jealousy flared in him. If only he were free...

They stood frozen, so close to each other, yet unable to go any further. Aching for her, desperate to pull her close and feel her wrap her elegant arms around him, to feel her soft skin against his battle-scarred flesh, he stared into her deep brown eyes. He knew that if she held him, he would be able to rest. If she held him, he would be safe. And for a few moments he could forget that he didn't have a heart anymore.

A knock sounded at the door.

He pulled away, backing up to a respectable distance. She remained by the counter, her hands pressed flat against its shining surface, her green-black hair falling around her downturned face. After a moment, she managed to say, "Come in."

Aoshi entered. "The Battousai wants you." Not needing to say anything more, he departed, closing the door behind him.

Sanosuke couldn't see the tortured smile that curved Megumi's face as she heard the command, but he knew it was there. Wanting to go to her, he forced himself to stay still as she straightened and smoothed her features into an apathetic mask. She walked slowly to the door, pulling at her sleeves and smoothing the fabric of her kimono. Just before she left, she turned to him. "I need animal blood. A lamb's, preferably. Before tomorrow night. Otherwise she will be unable to finish her mission." He nodded and watched as she exited. Then he set out to find what she had asked for, determined to help bring about the Battousai's downfall in any way he could.

* * *

He watched her sleep, her perfect curves spread out before him beneath the thin sheets, her hair spilling across the pillow like spilled ink. He wanted her. He was mystified by her. Sitting in the chair by her bed, fingers steepled, elbows resting on his knees, he pondered what he knew about her.

After a few hours of investigation, he still knew very little. She had been the daughter of the master of the Kamiya Kasshin-ryu style, a supposedly "protective" style of fighting. She'd had two younger sisters and three older brothers. Her father's dojo had been successful, with over twenty apprentices at a time. But after his death, the fighting style had died and was never heard of again. And Kaoru, like most vampires, disappeared from the records as well. Even the most thorough of his sources knew nothing about her. Her life as a human had been uneventful; her afterlife as a vampire was apparently isolated. What had she been doing for the past hundred years? What was behind her attachment to her past life?

Megumi's information was even less helpful. She had no idea what had caused the sudden pain Kaoru had experienced, except perhaps a lack of human blood. Yet he found it hard to believe that was the cause; he had seen vampires go insane from withdrawal, and it bore no resemblance to what Kaoru had gone through. What was she hiding? What was wrong with her?

Frustrated, he sat back and continued to stare at the woman before him. Her complexity was annoying; he was used to his encounters with women being basic, simple: he chose one, he bedded her, and he fed on her. Women desired him for his strength and power. They also feared him and submitted easily. But Kaoru did not fear him. She attacked him at every moment, resisted him, tormented him. He wanted her, but she refused to submit to him. She angered and mesmerized him. He wanted to dominate her, but at the same time was attracted to her refusal to be controlled. She was a contradiction to everything he knew, and for that he wanted her more than any woman he had ever known. He wanted to understand her. And strangest of all, he wanted to protect her. Seeing her in pain, sobbing and writhing, had made him want to soothe her. She confused him and made him feel things he didn't comprehend.

She shifted, rolling onto her back and stretching slightly. His thoughts dissolved as he took in the sight she made: her chest soft and unbound, her shirt bunched up to show the smallest hint of pale flesh, her legs long and sleek, perfect for wrapping around a man's waist and holding on...her neck, long and graceful, bared to his ravenous gaze. God, he wanted her. Wanted to sink into her and feel her wrap her supple limbs around him.

Unable to resist any longer, he unfolded himself from the chair and silently came to the bed. He softly pressed his knee into the mattress by her hip; the other knee came to rest on the other side. She didn't stir at all; her arms were stretched above her head, bending at the elbow to frame her head. Bracing himself on one forearm, he traced the softness of her arm, stopping at her wrist. He could pin her so easily now; she was utterly relaxed in slumber, defenseless and vulnerable. But he wanted to woo her, make her give in to the temptation of his touch. Lowering himself, he stopped just before their bodies brushed against each other. His mouth met hers and rubbed lightly, savoring the softness of her lips. Then he pressed harder, wanting her to respond, craving the feel of her hands sinking into his hair, her leg hooking over his hip. He wanted to feel her fire again. He wanted to awake her passion.

* * *

Kaoru was suspended between sleep and awakeness, her body aching, her mind foggy with pleasure. Her eyes opened slowly, adjusting quickly to the darkness of the room. She stiffened when she saw the Battousai above her. Then she felt the pressure of his mouth on hers. Her first instinct should have been to resist; but instead of being tense, her body felt weak and languorous. Her mind was lost in the desire to open her mouth and push her tongue against his. She shouldn't; it was wrong. She hated him. But she also desired him in a way she had never desired any man before. The paradox of it normally would have made her angry, but the combination of his closeness, the darkness of the room, and her own craving for his touch made it unimportant. She wanted him. Even though she damned herself for it, she could not resist.

He was looking at her, waiting for her to make a choice. Her eyes met his, velvety blue clashing with honey-warm amber. Then, slowly, she reached up, her hand sliding through his dark red hair. His eyes narrowed in pleasure as he moved into her touch. She tightened her hold on his hair and pulled him down. Both of them moaned in satisfaction when their mouths met. She nipped at his lips with her teeth and slid her tongue into his mouth, claiming it as hers. Her free hand grasped his shoulder; one leg wrapped around his narrow hips, while the other intertwined with his own.

She couldn't seem to contain herself. A hundred years without affection, without feeling someone's embrace, had made her starved for it. Her back arched, crushing her breasts between them. He groaned in desire, his hand slipping between them to cup one supple mound. She was lost in the headiness of their bodies rubbing against each other, the ecstasy of feeling his lust for her. She wanted him to claim her, and at the same time wanted to dominate him. Uninhibited in her passion, she rolled with him until she was on top. Her hips rocked against his, and he grabbed her buttocks, pressing her down harder against his erection. She kissed his cheek, his jaw, and worked her way down to his neck. He was whispering her name over and over, and it was driving her crazy with need. The sound of her name coming from him, the syllables husky and dark, made her all the more hungry for him. She licked the curve of his neck, sucking on it roughly. He pulled her closer, his arms locking around her. She wanted to sink her teeth in and devour him, feel him shudder beneath her, taste the warmth of his blood on her tongue. And then he would throw her onto her back and feed from her as well while she climaxed in pleasure. She wanted it. She wanted him. She couldn't think of anything but biting down and claiming him.

"Bite me," he whispered unevenly, his hands clutching her shoulders, her hips, her bottom. "Bite me, Kaoru, bite me..."

Her mouth opened wide as she prepared to sink her teeth in. And then she realized what she was thinking, what she was about to do, and her desire evaporated into horror. She sat up and shoved at him until he let her go; then she collapsed on the other side of the bed, staring at him in disbelief. What had she almost done? Oh, god, oh, god, what was wrong with her? She was panting, and the realization of that only made her angrier with herself. How stupid and whorish was she, that she would wrap herself around the man who had slaughtered her family?

He was staring at her in aggravated passion, his body tense and aroused. "Kaoru," he said, his voice deep and rough, his eyes blazing with a desire that made her shiver in shameful excitement, "come to me."

She closed her eyes to block out the sight of him, a dark prince demanding her surrender. "Get out," she said quietly. When she didn't hear him move, her voice became louder as panic began to choke her. "Get out of my room!" She was shaking, still stunned by her own lack of restraint and her overwhelming desire to drink his blood. How could she have been so weak? How could she want him so much?

The room was silent for a few moments as they sat on opposite sides of the bed, both of them craving each other, his eyes staring at her intently, hers squeezed shut to block out temptation. Finally he shifted and stood, straightening his clothing while she refused to look at him. "As you wish, pet," he murmured, both enjoying and hating the way she flinched at the petname. "But the next time you insist upon telling me you find me disgusting, remember the fact that you eagerly wrapped yourself around me tonight. You want me, pet. We both know it."

"You're a monster," she whispered, opening her dark eyes to glare up at him.

He smiled wryly. "And you aren't?" He walked to the door and opened it, calling behind him as he left, "When you're ready to admit that you crave my blood, I'll be more than willing to give you some." And then he was gone, leaving her alone in the disheveled bed with her hunger and her self-contempt.

* * *

To be continued... 


End file.
